User talk:Nathan.gray12
Curently writting my own game for Xbox 360, Playstation 3 called Rise Of Heroes Heres a brief story outline for you to read. 'RISE OF HEROES ' ' ' 'Battle Of Dead Haven ' The story so far The year is 2256 late spring not far off from the completion of laser rifles, there has been much violence in the city of Sydney to do with the guns and also the election was rigged so the Civillian party won against the Rifle party. But seeing they were tricked into loosing they revolt and started a new evoloution by taking out there most feared opponent Major Daniel Stuart of UCA known as United Civillian Army. The plot was issued out by a RAG, Rifle Arms Garrison Captain born from Rome called Yanan Crite issuing the assasination of major Daniel Stuart and broad casting it all over Sydney. But at that very moment the capital Bramdon was over run by RAG Rebel Troops including 7 of the 36 sectors of the city in 24hrs. Every Allied Trooper of UCA and civillians have pulled back into sectors 27,29,20,23 ready and prepared for the next attack. But unknown to UCA sydney is doomed and have prepared to evacuate millions of civilians and leave for Pluto. While UCA to hold of long enough for hem to get clear of earh and of any Rag Battle Cruisers deployed above Dead Haven. Allied Comanders UCA guess the City will be overun in one-two weeks CHAPTER 1 A NEW DAWN APPROACHES James Tanner a young man of 17 is having nightmares for the first time about his Grandpa John getting killed by a spark in one of the shuttles engine bays caused accidently by a welder. Tanner is watching, nothing he can do as a welder welding sheets of titanium to the shuttle a couple of metres away from his Grandpa who is talking to a Navy officer. The welder leans over to hold up a piece but as he does that the welder moves his hand holding the welder still running pointing it towards the engine sparking it up and in a couple of seconds a blinding flash and a massive explosion happens incinerating everything. He wakes up startled to realise the explosion was real and notices troops running alongside trucks and tanks outside occasionally turning around to fire back down the road with their T59 laser rifles. Before Tanners mind can react, three rebel troopers shoot at the iron door and bring it down with their boots, at that time Tanner rolls of his bed and grabs his T58 laser pistol of the bedside table, just in time before the door comes crashing down and three Rebel Troopers come in,"surrender and you will live" while searching the rooms. As soon as they get to Johns room they turn the handle and notice it is locked. The men say "if you don't open up this door we will open fire on you, if you surrender you will live to tell another day". A couple of seconds later there is no reply, the rebels aim their stolen guns at the door and begin to fire, after their spent clips they reload and smash the door down with incredible force using their shoulders. A split second later they here a voice saying "don't fire dam you scum Rebels" coming from behind a desk with paper scattered all over the floor. "For that you will pay" says one of the rebels and the all open up shattering everything in their path. At that time Tanner had crept around behind one of the grabbing around his mouth while pointing the gun at his head. Tanner yells out "stop firing or one of your own will die". They heard very well but heeded there comrades scared face and opened up taking his life but luckily Tanner got out of the way of incoming bullets while bringing his pistol around to bring swift death to both of them. After that bloody fight at close quarters blood everywhere.